narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tsuki no Ōki-sa
Tsuki no Ōki-sa (月の大きさ, El tamaño de la luna) es el 14° opening de la serie Naruto: Shippūden, el cual se estreno en el cap. #333 el dia 3 de Octubre de 2013, interpretada por Nogizaka46. Sinopsis En el principio se pueden ver las colas del Jubi que cubren la luna, a Itachi vestido de ANBU en el poste de luz como aquella noche de la Masacre Uchiha, la cámara se acerca y desaparece, luego a Nonou siendo vista por Kabuto, luego aparece Rin en el suelo después de ser atravesada siendo vista por Obito para después mostrarse el Titulo de la serie y mostrar el escondite de Kabuto, luego Naruto se enuentra encima de la cabeza de Gyuki enfrente de la Estatua Gedo Mazo, siguiente muestran a Madara hablando muy confiadamente hacia los Kages. Al continuar la cancion muestran los cuervos de Itachi y luego a el con su Mangekyo Sharingan activo a Kabuto en Modo Sabio y a Sasuke, luego a Jubi liberado y luego otra vez la Estatua Gedo, y enfrente de esta se encuentra Obito preparado para pelear contra Naruto, Gai, Kakashi y Bee que se encuentra encima de la nariz de Gyuki, para después mostrar a Naruto en su Primer Estado del Control de Kyubi escapando con su gran velocidad de Obito encima del Abanico de Guerra de Madara para después preparar un Rasengan en contra de el. Luego muestran a Tsunade con su Byakugou lanzando un golpe hacia Madara para luego cambiar de escena y mostrar un Ataque de Serpientes Blancas dirigido por Kabuto hacia Itachi mientras que el los esquiva y se dirige hacia donde esta Sasuke que prepara su Sharingan mientras la espada de Itachi se ilumina. Después se ve parte del Susano'o de Madara, a Gai dando un golpe fallido a Obito, a Gyuki lanzando a Kakashi mientras prepara un Raikiri, a Onoki dando palabras de apoyo a los Kages que se levantan con una mirada decisiva, a Itachi siendo iluminado de azul mientras Sasuke lo observa, y para finalizar muestran a Obito, Gai, Kakashi y a Naruto mostrando el pulgar hacia el y luego en su segundo manto de control de Kyubi para mostrar a la Estatua Gedo y a Gyuki frente a frente y luego Naruto corriendo mientras grita. Letra Romaji= Kon'ya no tsuki wa naze ka hitomawari ōkikute Itsumo yori akaruku terasu Senaka o marumete tobotobo kaeru michi Don'na toki mo mikata wa iru Nani mo iwazu naketara ī ne Namida ga karetara owari Motto boku ga tsuyoku naranakya… Kanashimi wa jiritsu e no ippo Nando kizutsukeba itami o wasureru? Akai chi o nagaseba inochi o omoidasu-sa Michi ni taore dainoji ni Sora womiagete omou Shin no kodoku to wa kako no nai mono Ima shika shiranu mono |-| Kanji= 今夜の月は なぜか一回り大きくて いつもより明るく照らす 背中を丸めてとぼとぼ帰る道 どんな時も味方はいる 何も言わず 泣けたらいいね 涙が涸れたら終わり もっと 僕が強くならなきゃ… 悲しみは自立への一歩 何度 傷つけば 痛みを忘れる？ 赤い血を流せば 命を思い出すさ 道に倒れ 大の字に 空を見上げて思う 真の孤独とは 過去のない者 今しか知らぬ者 |-| Inglés= The moon is bigger tonight for some reason, Its light is also brighter. Coming back home You can meet your ally anytime. And I'm crying silently And when no tears left Isn't it making me stronger... Sadness is one more step to the independence Should I forget the hurting pain? Reminding, flowing red blood of life. And on this long path I'm falling, Looking to the sky and thinking... True loneliness is in a Man without a past And only now I find out, who I am. |-| Español= La luna es enorme esta noche por alguna razón y su luz es mas brillante también Regresando a casa puedes encontrarte con tus aliados en cualquier momento. Y lloro silenciosamente y cuando no queden mas lagrimas eso no me vuelve mas fuerte... La tristeza es un paso mas hacia la independencia ¿Debería olvidar los dolores que me angustian? Recordando...siguiendo la roja sangre de la vida. Y en este largo camino voy cayendo, viendo al cielo y pensando... La verdadera soledad está en un Hombre sin pasado. Y recién ahora sé, quién soy yo. Video thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px|Opening sub. español Personajes Los personajes están en orden de aparición * Itachi Uchiha * Nonō Yakushi * Rin Nohara * Obito Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Gyūki * Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior * Madara Uchiha * Tsunade * A * Ōnoki * Mei Terumī * Gaara * Kabuto Yakushi * Sasuke Uchiha * Shinju * Kakashi Hatake * Maito Gai * Killer B Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings